


In Which John Watson Thinks He's Funny and Sherlock Is Not Amused (Swedenlolly)

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Swedenlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: I think the title says it all, don't you?





	In Which John Watson Thinks He's Funny and Sherlock Is Not Amused (Swedenlolly)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because a) I've been meaning to write a different Swedenlolly fic (based on online promotions of The Game Is Now) and b) I came up with those two rotten puns that John uses in his first line and decided I had to build a fic around them.

"D'you have one too? Maybe one that says 'You can't have Sweden without We?' Ooh, or how about, 'Sherlock and Molly put the We in Sweden'?"

Sherlock looked down his nose at his chortling best friend. "I never thought I'd say this - and will deny ever having done so - but even Molly's jokes are better than yours."

"I heard that!" Molly warbled from the kitchen, where she was enthusiastically chopping up vegetables for dinner.

Sherlock winced, John laughed even harder, and Rosie decided to get in on the fun by adding her sweet giggles to the noise filling Molly's flat. The flat to which she and Sherlock had just returned from their 'sex holiday' in Sweden. Well, it hadn't started out that way - more of a case gone wrong and a wilful desire to ignore Mycroft's pleas for assistance on some government matter or other - but since it had ended up that way, with lots of really quite good sex and an impulsive wedding in Stockholm (he'd never hear the end of that from Mummy!), 'sex holiday' it would forever be referred to.

His blushing - or rather, smirking - bride entered the sitting room, pausing to chuck Rosie under her chin and admire the little t-shirt that had started John's current excursion into misplaced mirth. "I told you it was a mistake to buy it," Sherlock grumbled as Molly wandered his way, perching on the arm of the sofa next to where he was currently sprawled.

"It's perfect and I love it and Rosie loves it - don't you sweetie," she paused to coo, "and that's the end of that," she said firmly, softening her decree with a smile and sweet kiss on his lips.

John stopped chortling, although the fatuous expression on his face was almost as bad. But Rosie continued to giggle, babble, clap her hands, and otherwise remind Sherlock that no matter how idiotic her father's sense of humor, it was all worth it if it made her - and more importantly, her godmother - happy.

Even at the price of a kitschy article of clothing that proudly read "My godparents went to Sweden and all they got me was this lousy t-shirt".

In Swedish.

Ah well. One was never too young to learn a foreign language.


End file.
